Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind
by Melodey
Summary: After a traumatic breakup, Hermione decides to erase her relationship with Snape from her mind. However as she goes along she realizes that some of her memories are worth keeping. Can Hermione hold on to her precious memories or will they be lost forever?


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do own Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a short romp. I also do not own the plotline. It's based on the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, and therefore belongs to the genius Charlie Kaufman.

-This story contains a relationship between Hermione and Snape (both of legal age). If you don't like it, don't read it.

Now that all that crap is out of the way…Enjoy!

* * *

"What's this?" Hermione asked, pointing to a piece of parchment sticking out of a book on Harry's desk. She caught Ron throw Harry a quick glance and her curiosity got the better of her. Pulling the parchment out from between the pages, Hermione started to look at it, but Ron ripped it from her hands and crumpled it behind his back.

"You don't wanna look at this. It's just a bit of spare parchment." Hermione could tell he was trying to sound nonchalant but the tips of her ears were turning punk like they did whenever he lied.

"So why did you crumple it? What is the big deal?" Hermione asked taking a step towards Ron. He moved back and found himself trapped in a corner.

"Harry. Help!" He squeaked.

Harry moved toward Hermione cautiously as if she were a wild animal about to attack. "Hermione…" he started, putting a hand up either as a gesture of help or to protect himself from assault.

"Does this have something to do with me? If it does I demand to see it." Hermione was becoming increasingly angry and she could feel her patience wearing thin.

"Hermione, you can't see this. It's for your own good." Ron offered, still trapped in the corner.

"My own good? How can keeping something from me, that is obviously very important, be for my own good?"

Ron paused. She could almost see the gears in his head turning as he struggled to fabricate an answer. "Because…" he responded weakly.

This set Hermione off. She produced her wand from her robes and pointed it at Ron's face. "Ronald Weasley, I demand you show me that piece of parchment or so help me…"

"You wouldn't use that on me, would you?" Ron gulped.

"Try me." Hermione growled.

Harry sighed, "Give her the parchment Ron." He said dejectedly.

Ron handed her the parchment and then proceeded to look down at his feet. Hermione lowered her wand and put it back into her robes. The parchment read:

Severus Snape**_ had had his relationship with _**Hermione Granger**_ erased from his memory. Please never speak of it again. _**

"That bastard." Hermione groaned before bursting into tears.

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Harry asked. They were outside a shop in Diagon Alley called PROFESSOR PHIL'S CURE ALL POTIONS, CHARMS AND TRANSFIGURATIONS.

"I'm positive. If that bastard could do it, so can I." Hermione answered. She began to walk towards the door but Ron stopped her.

"Maybe you should talk to Snape about this first."

"Honestly Ron, you can be really thick sometimes." Hermione spat. "Didn't you pay any attention to that piece of parchment? It said Snape erased our relationship from his memory. How can I discuss a relationship he doesn't ever remember being in?"

"Well, what about Dumbledore? Have you even really thought about this much?"

"I don't want to drag Dumbledore into my personal problems. He has enough to worry about. And of course I've thought about this. Having your heart broken like this is too painful to remember."

"Everyone has their heart broken eventually. It's just part of the process we all go through before we find our soul mate." Ron said quickly as if he had rehearsed the line.

Hermione stared at him, "You've spoken to your mother about this haven't you?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

Hermione groaned, "Well this is different. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than you know," Ron mumbled under his breath.

If Hermione heard him, she ignored it because she continued, "It's just something I have to do. And I would appreciate it if you could at least make an attempt to be supportive."

"You know we would do anything for you Hermione, we just want to be sure you are making the right decision." Harry said.

"I know." She smiled at her friends before leading the way into the shop.

* * *

That's all for now. Please review! Any feedback or constructive criticism will be appreciated. I'd like to hear what you have to say. Talk to me. : p

P.S. –If anyone would like to beta read for me I would be forever grateful!


End file.
